


unwelcome

by xenodickery



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Chikan, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Sex, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: The first time Ainosuke noticed him had been entirely by accident. He'd set off to work later than usual and the train was crowded. When a surge of new travelers joined the carriage it moved the crowd along, and the boy must have tripped or been knocked, for he fell right into Ainosuke's lap."Sorry!" the boy said, looking at Ainosuke in horror. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"Ainosuke realized that he was staring. "That's alright," he said, smiling at the beautiful boy. "Are you alright?"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	unwelcome

The first time Ainosuke noticed him had been entirely by accident. He'd set off to work later than usual and the train was crowded. When a surge of new travelers joined the carriage it moved the crowd along, and the boy must have tripped or been knocked, for he fell right into Ainosuke's lap. 

"Sorry!" the boy said, looking at Ainosuke in horror. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Ainosuke realized that he was staring. "That's alright," he said, smiling at the beautiful boy. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded, he was blushing. He tried to get up and failed when there was no room for him to move. "Sorry I -"

"Careful," Ainosuke said putting his hand on the young man's back. "Don't fall."

The boy couldn't have been older than 17 or 18, which made sense as he was wearing a school uniform. He had long slender legs and soft looking chin-length hair, and his lips looked like damp rose petals as he stared open mouthed back at Ainosuke. His foreign accent had caught Ainosuke's attention as much as his pretty face. 

"Are you English?" Ainosuke asked curiously. 

He shook his head. "Canadian. I. Sorry!"

With a burst of effort, the boy wriggled out of his lap and squeezed his way through the crowd, hopping off at the next stop before Ainosuke could follow. 

***

The following week Ainosuke saw him again. He was heading home from work late one evening when the boy got into the train and took a seat across from where Ainosuke was sat. 

Ainosuke was tempted to speak to him, but the boy appeared to be in his own world, and he certainly hadn't noticed Ainosuke. This gave him the perfect chance to observe the boy, which he did over the top of his tablet. It was clear that the boy took little notice of the world around him. He was tall and pale, looking almost ethereal with his pale hair, white school shirt, and vivid blue eyes. His hands were long and thin, and he drummed his fingers against his thigh to the rhythm of the music he was listening to, heels bouncing idly against the lfoor of the train carriage. He seemed deeply engrossed in his own thoughts, or so Ainosuke thought, until they passed through a tunnel and the lights dimmed for a second - when they came back up again, the boy was watching him with that piercing blue gaze.

He looked away again just as quick but Ainosuke was struck by the force of his quick stare. Somehow he knew this boy was meant for _him_ , the Eve to his Adam. 

The boy got up and left a few stops later, but Ainosuke knew it wasn't the last time they'd be seeing each other. 

***

It takes a couple of days but finally Ainosuke managed to get himself on the same train carriage as the boy as he was making way to school again. To Ainosuke's delight, the boy caught his eye across the train carriage and then made his way over towards him. He was subtle about it, not looking at Ainouske and making it seem as if he was just looking for a seat. The train wasn't as crowded as it was the fisrt day Ainosuke had seen him but it was still busy and all the seats were obviously full. Ainosuke smiled to himself as the boy swayed closer, and moved to meet him, trapping him against one of the plastic barriers.

The boy whent tense when they touched, but he didn't try and move away. Ainosuke pressed up against him, enjoying the way the boy - his _Eve_ \- felt against him. 

There were several stops until the boy had to get off for school. In fact, Ainosuke had looked up his school from his uniform on the first day he'd seen him and it seemed that Eve had in fact gotten off several stops early on that first day, perhaps because he'd been so embarrassed. It was a chaming thought that Ainosuke had indulged in repeatedly since that first fated encounter. 

Ainosuke could smell the boy's hair, and he leant forwards to press his nose into it and breathe deep. The boy went rigid again and Ainosuke let out a tiny laugh. He was erect from the simple proximity of the boy and moved close to press his cock against the boy's ass. He grinded against him, just a light press, and smiled when the boy gasped. 

Reaching into his pocket, Ainosuke pulled out the box cutter he'd brought from home. Taking hold of the back of the boys pants he slashed down the seam and tore them open. He sheathed the blade again returning it to his pocket, and slipped his fingers into the boy's split pants, caressing the curve of his ass through his boxers.

The boy was breathing hard now, his hands were pressed against the plastic screen. He didn't fight it when Ainosuke pushed a finger between his cheeks to massage his hole, though his ass clenched up, body jolting like it was the first time he's ever been touched.

That was a delicious thought. It was good to think that this boy who looked as pure as snow might be just as untouched. Perhaps he'd never even been kissed. Ainosuke could think of nothing better than having the boy over his desk, or perhaps up against the floor to ceiling windows of his corner office. 

Breathing hard Ainosuke unfastened his own pants and pushed his cock into the hole in the boy's pants and grinded against him. He moved his hand around to the front of the boy's hips and pressed a hand against his cock, smiling when the boy gasped and jerked up into his touch. 

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" Ainosuke growled in his ear, speaking to him in english.

The boy didn't answer, but he pressed his ass back against Ainosuke's dick. 

"That's it, I can tell you're thinking about me fucking you. I'd put it in right here if I thought you could take it."

"Please," the boy whispered humping against his hand. 

"I'll fuck you tomorrow," Ainosuke promised. "if you finger yourself before you leave home. You know how to do that?"

The boy shook his head.

"Go to the drugstore later," Ainosuke said in a low voice as he kept grinding against the boy's ass. "Buy yourself some lubricant. It'll make it easier to get your fingers inside."

He whimpered. Ainosuke clicked his tongue. "Quiet," he muttered. "I won't be fucking you if you can't keep quiet."

The boy nodded, but then he suddenly thrust up against Ainosuke's hand and he felt dampness through the boys pants.

Ainosuke laughed a little bit. "Oh that's very nice, good boy."

"Mmmm," the boy hummed quietly.

The announcer voice chimed in to announce Ainosuke's stop. He moved away from the boy, fastening his cock back into his pants and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his hand with.

"Same time tomorrow," Ainosuke muttered. "Same train carriage."

Without turning around too look at him the boy nodded. 

"Good boy" Ainosuke said, and turned around and stepped through the door as it opened.

**Author's Note:**

> might write a chapter with girl langa instead?


End file.
